I have everything about you
by A Diabolical Angel
Summary: Not a song fic. Hermione has a party during summer, and interesting things happen with our favorire Hogwarts members. Keeps on through 7th year, R4 language and sex in l8er chaps.
1. Chapter one, A party?

READ THE A.N BEFORE READING THE STORY, IMPORTANT!!!  
  
A.N : Hey im back, after about...euh...u could only say a long time. So here I am again, trying to write another fic. I don't have a beta for this chapter, probably wont have one for the next one either, so...i guess that means... IM LOOKING FOR A BETA!!! So anyone who knows a good beta, or is willing to be one, please send me an email at ihaveapoolandyoudont@hotmail.com. Hehe, thanks.for the story...Well I don't know what's its aiming at, but I know one thing, its a love triangle..between Hermione, and two guys...which I wont name, just for the suspense.  
  
, yeah, so on with the story., damn, forgot one thing...the disclaimer.Well you know what they all look like, but I just for fun... ILL BE DAMNED IF YOU THINK THE CHARACTERS AND NAMES AND EVERYTHING BELONG TO ME!! I only own the plot, unfortunetly, but I would like to have either Draco or Harry for my 14th birthday, lol.  
  
yeah, the story, I was starting to forget about that.  
  
Chapter one : A party?  
  
She was on her bed, staring at her ceiling. Again. She had done that awhile during the summer. Because of one reason, she didn't have nothing to do. I guess you could only call that boredom. Harry and Ron had longtime stopped writing to her, claiming that didn't have time. Ginny still wrote to her though. She had described to her how Italy was. Thats where the Weasley family, plus Harry were right now. They were going to be there until the last week of August. Just like her parents, only her parents had gone to Germany. They had left the house quickly, saying there was an emergency conference, and they were to be staying there until the beginning of September. They weren't going to be there when she left for school.  
  
When they had left last week, Natasha, her mother, had told her she could do anything she wanted, since she was now seventeen, of legal drinking age (AN. I don't know what the legal drinking age is over there in England, so if anyone knows, please tell me). She could have a party, invite anyone she wanted. She could go out to the city, go to the mall.... etc etc. But she had done everything, or so she thought.  
  
Dringggggggg Dringggggggggg  
  
She got up, muttering something which sound very much like " Damn phone, why cant muggles just use owls these days".  
  
So she slowly made her way down the stairs, almost tripping over some clothes she had left while she had changed quickly just the other morning, when she left to see her boyfriend. Of course, no one knew she had a boyfriend, well, no one at Hogwarts. She could be bookish-ugly-know-it-all-mudblood Hermione Granger at Hogwarts, but she was sexy-exotic-grrrr-Hermione Granger here in her home town, Guildford. ( AN. It really is a town, real near London. Go me. )  
  
It was a small town, but it was best known for their hugemongoeus mall, for their night life, and stuff like that, especially their bars and dance clubs.  
  
"Keep your pants on, geez. Don't even know how to patiently wait on the line. Damn phones." said Hermione just when she entered the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Shepicked up the phone a couple of seconds later.   
  
"About time you picked up, I was about to hang up. What were you doing, sleeping?!?" said Angelina, her best friend outside of Hogwarts, well her best friend period. She was also a witch, they met on the Knight Bus.  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah...So, whydya call? Its so early, like what, noon?" replied Hermione. Yes, noon is early for her, and me too, on the weekend of course.  
  
"I dont know, didn't have anything better to do. Except I do have an idea of what we COULD do."  
  
Hermione didn't like the sound of that voice. Lin always took that tone when she was up to something, and usually, it was something big.  
  
"I'm not getting high anymore. I told you, I'm not doing drugs Lin."  
  
"No no Mya, no drugs, I promise. Just lemme come over to your house, and we can discuss better, I hate the damn phones. Why cant muggles just use the damn owls."  
  
"Sure, come over when you're area..." Hermione was about to say ready, but Angelina was already in her house. Ah good old Aparating.  
  
"Damn, I forgot you learned to apparate at like 13 over at Beauxbatons" said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, thats what you get for being french" was her reply.  
  
"So, what's your big idea?"  
  
"Get ready for this.... A PARTY!!!!!!" said Lin, if not screamed, in Hermione's ears.  
  
"AHHH, DONT SCREAM OR ILL DO IT TOO!!!"   
  
"HEY, TWO CAN PLAY AT THAT GAME"  
  
"Yeah, well I dont feel like screaming, gonna get a headache...wait a sec. Did you say party. You came over here to   
  
tell me you wanted to have a party. Wow, you really are lame Lin."  
  
"What, you know how I like to do things" said Lin.  
  
"Fine, but as long as its a wizard party, magic allowed. Pwease? " asked Hermione.  
  
"Don't do that, you look like a five-year old asking a cookie from his mum. And yes, it can be a wizard only party."  
  
"YAY THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU. I never thought id say this, but Im getting sick of muggles." said Hermione.  
  
"Ok, well, get a paper and pen, lets get the list first."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
10 minutes later, they were still arguing who to put on the list and not.  
  
"I will not have any Hufflepuffs at my party. Except Justin, he's kinda cute." said Hermione. Can't blame her, he is kinda cute.  
  
"Fine, but you have to invite Blaise.(AN Blaise is a girl in my fic.)"  
  
"Of course, you cant forget her, OOHHH and dont forget Pansy."  
  
Pansy and Blaise and her had become the new trio, after the defeat of lord Voldielocks. During the final battle, Blaise and Pansy had fought for the light, declaring their status' as spies for the Light. Ever since, the three girls had become very close friends. Blais and Pansy were Hermione's best friends, after Angelina that is.  
  
"Yes, of course. Hey, wait a sec, I need to go to the bathroom..Ugh, which one is closest again" asked Angelina.  
  
Hermione, although a muggle, had one of the biggest, and nicest mansion, in all of England. When she first came to Hogwarts, her first thought was, " Is it normal for my school to be smaller than my house? " Because face it, her mansion was about 5 times Hogwatrs' size.  
  
"Down the hall, turn to the right after the second corridor, then its last door to your left. There's a 'bathroom' sign on it. You wont miss it" came Hermione's reply.  
  
No matter how many times Angelina had visited Hermione's house...uh, mansion that is, she still didn't know how to get from one place to another.  
  
"Hey, I'm starting to write the invitations, we only have like 15 people on the list." said Hermione.  
  
No reply.  
  
"Angelina ?"  
  
Still no reply.  
  
"Must've fell in the toilet hole."  
  
True, Herimone only had like 15 people on the list. It was as follows :  
  
Parvati  
  
Padma  
  
Lavender  
  
Justin  
  
Pansy  
  
Blaise  
  
Then again...maybe not, she only had 6 people.  
  
"Hey ANGELINA!!!"  
  
" Mmmhh? " said Angelina. She was right behind Hermione.  
  
" AH. OH, geez, dont ever do that, you fucking scared me to death. Oh you're here, well, we only have like 6 people on the list. But I have an idea thow. What if we just end an owl to these people, saying they're invited to my party, and that they can bring as many friends as they want! Haha, what a good idea."   
  
"Yeah, you're right, ok you write to Blaise Pansy and Justin, Ill write to Padma Lavender and Parvati. Come on lets go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"OWL!!!!!!!!!!' Pansy screamed when she saw Hermione's owl flying through Blaise's window.  
  
"Cool, its Hermione's. Hurry, open it" screeched Blaise, she loved getting letters from Hermione.  
  
" It reads, and I state :   
  
Hey guys, yes I said guys.  
  
This owl was meant for Blaise, but I knowhow your always at her house Pansy, haha. Anywayz, howz it going over there? Here, ITS SO FUCKING BORING!!!!!!!!!!!gash, help e please, I feel like escaping to Canada. lol, KIDDING!! So, I dont feel like escaping really, it was a joke, and I dont need your help, too bad, but you are coming to my party on friday, in two days, hehe. Oh, yeah, and you can bring some friends if you like. Please do, I didn't really have a lot of people on my list. OOOHHH, yea by the way, its a wizard only party, so we can do magic...yay. And my parents are gone until september, the house to myself, you can stay after the party too. Okay l8er, both of you, and bring lots friends!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Your one and only best friend, I hope...  
  
Hermz!  
  
And thats it" read Pansy off of the letter.  
  
"She wants us to bring some friends...muahaahha...ok that was suppose to be an evil laugh, but it didnt quite work out anyways. HA. Are you tihnking what I'm thinking?" asked Blaise to Pansy.  
  
"I dont know, maybe if you told me, I would know if we were thinking of the same thing. Don't you think?"  
  
"Ok, you got me all confused now..but anyways...what do you think if..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Somewhere else near London, Padma and Parvati were receiving the same letter.  
  
"YEAH, a party. Oh, is Harry gonna be there, she didnt tell me if Harry gonna be there. PADMA, I WANT HARRY   
  
TO BE THERE!!!!!!" said, or more screamed, Parvati.  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah, we all know you absolutely LOVE Harry, but it says here in the letter that a lot of people are suppose to be there, so I think he will. Anyways. Come on, I'm going to send a letter to my friends. You should too. Oh, the party is on Friday, so lets go shopping tommorow, oh and she wants us to bring our swimsuits..huh, what are swimsuits? "  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Woo hoo, I'm done the first chapter, I hope to have one posted up soon. SO now, if wall will do me a real good favor, you're gonna press that lil button, and click, "Send review". That'll make me real happy, and ill give ya more chapters. Yay. SO everyones gonna be happy. Oh yeah...and dont forget.  
  
IM IN GREAT NEED OF A BETA PLEASE, IF ANYONE KNOW ONE, OR IF YOU WANT TO BE ONE, CONTACT ME SOON, LEASE. thanks A lot 


	2. Chapter two, The Dream

AN: Up until now, I only have a couple of reviews...but thats enough to keep me writing. And even if you dont like my story, Ill just keep on writing. Just dont read it if you dont like it.  
  
Oh, yeah, scamp745, you asked me what a beta was... well its a person that checks for grammar mistakes and kind of reviews the chapter to see if there's anythings wrong, or the sort. And you asked me to post soon, thats what I'm doing isn't it?  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own them...Unfortunetly. Oh, and I've decided that from now on, I wont write any other disclaimers, as long as you keep it mind that nothing is mine except the plot...  
  
Chapter Two : The dream  
  
Hermione was running all over the place, putting special wards up so the neighbors, even though the next people were about a few kilometers from here, wouldn't find out she was using magic.Then, it downed on her, there already were special wards on her house so she could do magic, and the Ministry wouldn't even know. Hmm, that got Hermione thinking, why would a muggle family would have placed those kind of charms on their home. Oh well.  
  
After a while, she gave up, went back to the living room, and called Angelina back. She had left about two hours ago saying she had forgot to leave her cats some food. Pathetic excuse to go see her boyfriend, just a couple blocks near her own house. Meh, she would come back anyways.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"JUSTIN!!!! YOU HAVE AN OWL!!" screamed Justin's mom through the house, loud enough so he could hear. He was playing air guitar in his room with his headphones on.  
  
"JUST A MINUTE MOM." he screamed back.  
  
He un-plugged his air guitar, put it gently on his bed, and ran down the stairs to read the letter.  
  
Hey Justin!  
  
It's Hermione, your best female friend. LoL. Anyways. I'm gonna have a party on Friday for a couple of people from school before we start the year. I was hoping you'd come, and if you want to, just send back your reply with my owl, if not, send a reply anyways. My owl will be waiting by the way, oh and please give her some water, its a long way from my house to yours. Anyways, back to the party. Yeah, os me and my friend were making the list and well the list isn't very long. We only have like..um, yeah, 6 people, so if you could by any chance bring some friends over. Please, for me.Oh, an don't forget to bring your   
  
swimsuit, were gonna have some...fun. Hehe. Anyways, i gotta go.   
  
L8er  
  
Your friend, HERMZ  
  
"Alright a party at Hermione's! Hey mom, my friend's having a party on Friday, so I'm going downtown in a couple minutes. I gotta buy some new swimming trunks. Can I borrow the car?" asked Justin.  
  
"Sure hun. Whatever you want's alright with me." replied his mom. She didn't want to upset Justin, because she knew what he was capable of doing. He may be a muggle-born wizard, but he's a good wizard. So, you could say his mom was a little scared of him.  
  
Justin took the other side of the paper, and wrote a quick reply to Hermione.  
  
  
  
Hey Hermione.  
  
It's Justin.yeah yeah. SO, a party? Great, Ill be there around 4 on Friday, that okay? Well I guess it is. Anyways. Yes, I fed your owl, nice one by the way. So yes I'll bring my swimming trunks. And yes, I'll bring a couple of friends. I'm really looking forward to Friday...  
  
So, Ill be there, with a couple of friends, yeah yeah yeah. By the way, can I stay after the party? Please?  
  
Thanks, your mate  
  
Justin!  
  
Justin folded the piece of parchment and attached it to Hermione's owl. He gave her, the owl of course, a whole glass of water, which she drank quite quickly. After that, she gave her a piece of bread, which she ate quickly too.  
  
After that, he opened the window, and let her go back to Hermione's place.  
  
He then ran down another set of stairs, down to the garage, hopped in the red convertible his mom had bought just a year earlier.  
  
He started it, opened the garage door mechanically and zoomed out of it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lavender too had received a letter pretty similar to Justin's. She was jumping up and down. She was so happy. She just loved parties, especially Hermione's parties. In her great, big, gigantic home.  
  
Since her parents too weren't there until the end of September, they too were muggle dentists, they worked with Hermione's parents.(AN: They haven't mentioned in the books if Lavender is a muggle or a witch, so in my story, she's a muggle-born.)  
  
She wrote a letter back to Hermione saying she would be there around 7 Friday night. She was soooooo excited!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
With a pop, Angelina apparated right in front of Hermione, who was sound asleep. She had the right to be asleep after 2 nights of not sleeping. But what Angelina was about to do, was just plane mean.   
  
She went to the nearest bathroom, turned on the cold water, and let it run for 2 minutes.  
  
She came back to the living room, kneeled down in front of the couch which Hermione was sleeping on, and put her hands up Hermione's shirt, on the back of course.  
  
Hermione bolted up, and screamed like a maniac.  
  
"IM SO GONNA KILL YOU ANGELINA MARIE THOMPSON!! UGH, YOU'RE SO MEAN!!" she screamed. And with that, she started running after Angelina all over the house, eh, mansion.  
  
"Eep, I'm too young to die. Not now, please, let me at least get married, then you can kill me. After our honey moon too!!" Angelina screamed back. Even though she didn't know where she was going, she ended up in front of Hermione's room. She didn't have anywhere else to go, not even a closet in the hall, os she went into her room.  
  
She entered and closed the door right behind her. She locked it the muggle way, since she was far too scared to even think of locking it using spells. Unfortunetly for her, Hermione had her wand with her. She muttered Alohamora under her breathe, and the door burst open, sending Angelina down to the floor.  
  
Hermione ran up to her, and sat on her stomach.  
  
"So, what am I gonna do to you my little mouse? Turn your hair purple? Make your head go the size of a mushroom? Or no, better yet, I'm gonna tickle you!!! BEWARE OF THE TICKLE MONSTER!!! AHAHAHAHAHA!" said Hermione while starting to tickle Angelina.  
  
"You better not do that to her, or you'll be the one locked down to the floor, with me on top of you, and tickling you." said a voice from the doorway.  
  
Once Hermione recognized that voice, she jumped off of Angelina, and ran into the new-comer's arms. It was her brother, Damon.  
  
"DAMON!! AGH, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH. When was the last time I saw you, you grew up so much. OMIGOD!" screamed Hermione at the top of her lungs, while bear-hugging her older brother. (AN: He's 23 if any of you want to know.)  
  
"Hmm, I'm not the only one who grew up, am I?" he replied coolly.  
  
Hermione blushed and gave him a sisterly-brotherly punch on the arm.  
  
It's true, Hermione had grown since 5th year, which was the last time she had seen her brother. Her breasts had fully-developed, she had filled out in quite a lot of places, which made her look even more like a woman. Over the summer of 5th year to 6th year, she had brewed a potion which had made her hair softer, and now, she had long soft curls which replaced her old big "touffe" as the french would say.  
  
And she wasn't as short as people thought she was. Oh no, she had long, slender legs that just added more feminine to her eloquent physique. Yes, indeed had she grown.  
  
"No, I guess you're not." said Angelina from her position on the floor. Angelina gave Damon a wink.  
  
"Well, the maids wanted me to tell you that dinner is ready and to come down. Oh and Hermione?" asked Damon.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"You've got mail." he replied coolly.  
  
"Argh! You're going down brother! Down I say!" said Hermione as she tackled Damon to the floor, yet again. She remembered that line from her favorite movie : Serendipity. Every time Hermione got mail, that's what Damon would say when he was around.  
  
"Well, I see I'm not needed, so I'll just go back home" said Angelina sadly. Of course, Hermione knew she was faking it.  
  
"Of course not! You are going to stay here to eat. Were having... Uh, Damon, what ARE we having?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Beats me. Let's go down and see."  
  
A couple of hours later, in the den.  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah, I remember that. Oh, and remember when Damon tried to get me tied to a tree. ANd I used my magic, so he was the one that got locked to it. He got stuck there for a week since mum and dad weren't here." Said Hermione and laughed again.  
  
"Of course. Then right after you called me, and I was the one to tae it down cause he was threatening to tickle me if I didn't." said Angelina.  
  
"Ah, the good ol' times." said Damon as he layed down on the soft red carpet.  
  
"Shut-up!" said his sister, as she hit him hard using a pillow.  
  
"Ooff..."  
  
"PILLOW FIGHT" said Angelina from where she was sitting, the couch.  
  
They each grabbed a pillow and started hitting the closest person they could find. So both Damon and Angelina were on Hermione. "Hey, no fair" she said as they both pilled onto her.  
  
And thus, they began a pillow fight. After awhile, about thirty minutes that is, feathers were flying everywhere, and both girls had Damon trapped underneath of them.Hermione got tired, and rolled off of her brother and best friend. She sat indian-style just beside them, and looked at the two. They were both staring at each other, with an un-readable expression on both their faces.  
  
After about 2 minutes, Damon and Angelina had rolled over so that Damon was on top, and he trapped Angelina. Not the she was complaining. When he had trapped her, he started kissing her fiercely. At first, Angelina was surprised, to say the least. But a couple of seconds later, she gave into the kiss.  
  
Hermione left the two of them, muttering something incoherent under her breath that looked a lot like: "Knew it..I knew it."  
  
She started up a staircase, turned a right, and went into the first door to her left. It was her own personal bathroom. Hell, the house was so big, even the house maids, cooks, and butlers, had all their own ones. Yep, a big house indeed.  
  
So, she slowly undid her blouse, and then her pants. When she was done, she looked at her naked form in the mirror. She really did grow over those two years. Sure, she had a nice physique, but she wouldn't be as sexy as Parvati, or Lavender. Then again, those too just put too much make-up to cover up their face. Without it, Hermione was sure they would be a beautiful as ever.  
  
The mirror told her : "Vhy are you depressed? If I v'ere a human, I vould love to have a body like yourz"  
  
"Yeah, that's what you tell me each time I come in here. Thanks Ray.( A/N: The mirror's name is Raymond. Just thought you'd like to know who she was speaking too."  
  
With that, she started to fill the tub with scented water. Strawberries of course.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When she got out of her shower, Hermione summoned her pj's : Black and blue flanel pants that were a bit too big for her, and a matching tank top, black of course. She then went back to the den, expecting to not see Damon and Ange snogging like there was no tommorow. Of course, the site she was greeted by when she entered the actual den, was the same one as she left, except now, Ange was on top.  
  
All Hermione did was do a 180 degre spin on her heels, and march to the other closest den.   
  
When Hermione entered it, she sighed. This was her mother's den. It was the biggest one, yet, it was the most comfortable one. Finally some peace and quiet time to read. Right now, she was reading Les miserables. It was one great novel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A couple of hours later, at around ten o 'clock, she went back up to the other den, which was previously occupied by Ange and Damon, and was happy to find it wasn't occupied anymore. She thought for awhile, the said to herself "They must've went to Damon's bedroom.  
  
So, she made her way to his bedroom, on the floor below, and stopped at his door. She was about to knock, but heard an ear-piercing scream, followed by somethign like "Oh Damon!". She figured it was Angelina. Of course, she found it kind of disturbing, but she couldn't help but laugh, after looking at the sign on Damon's door.  
  
Shh  
  
I'm doing some hard thinking here  
  
Mind going away for awhile, and coming back later?  
  
Thanks a lot!!  
  
She giggled for quite some time.Okay, so it was only 5 minutes, but hey, who could blame her?  
  
After that episode, she continued down the hallway, and went into her room. She put on the stereo and blasted the volume to it's maximum, before jumping on her bed. Papercut by Linkin Park was blaring in the stereos right now. Hermione loved that group. It was probably by far, her favorite. That, and the Distillers, who also played good music.  
  
After a couple of songs, Hermione's eyelids started to close, so she out the volume down a bit, happy to cinsider Ange and Damon were finished their love-making session. After that, she muttered a spell for the lights to come out.  
  
5 minutes later, she was in a very, very deep slumber.  
  
-Dream sequence-  
  
She was in a clearing. A very small clearing. She looked all around her and found a small riverto the south of the clearing. All around her were these big humongeous trees.   
  
She figured she was in the forest at the back of the mansion.   
  
Hermione walked around the clearing for quite some time before sitting on a rock. She continued to look around.  
  
After a little while, she saw some kinda glow in the north direction of the clearing. As the glowy thing got brighter, probably meaning it was coming closer, Hermione had to use her arm as a shield from the light.  
  
When the glowing ceased, she lowered her arm, only to find her mom standing beside her, in a black, sleeveless, dress, with long slits up her long slender legs, that went up to her thighs. It was normal to say, she looked very beautiful.  
  
Her mother gently approached her, walking towards her as if Hermione was a scared little kid, willing to run away if the adult would come to close, to quick. But Hermione made no such thing, as she knew her mother would not harm her.  
  
Once sitting on the same rock, just beside her, Hermione's mother began her 'speech' :  
  
"Hermione. You may think you know everything about the family, but actually, you don't know a lot. First of all, I want you to promise you won't interrupt me while I speak. Please, promise me at least that."  
  
"Of course mother. I'll promise you anything"  
  
"Thank you. Now, where to start. Well I guess that would be the beginning, but..." Hermione's mother stated, looking as though she were talking to herself, more than Hermione.  
  
"Yes, the start would be good mother." Hermione insisted as she looked to her mother with great curiosity.  
  
"Didn't I tell you not to interrupt!?" snapped her mother. "I'm so sorry Hermione, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. Motherly instinct I guess. Well, ok. See the thing is, you're adopted Hermione. But not adopted the way you think. I guess it can't really be considered adopted. But.. well. Your parents are two very strong wizards. They went to school with me, you father, along with the Potters, the Weasleys, the Malfoys, the Blacks...etc etc. During seventh year, your mother met your father. You could see it was a very strong relationship, only, they didn't know it. They were enemies until seventh year. That's were they became Heads together, and formed a truce.  
  
"I was your mother's best friend. Lucius Malfoy, was your father's one. They were quite the match, your mother and father I mean. I guess you could say, that during seventh year, a lot of things happenned. I went out with Lucius. your mother with your father. Then Lucius dumped me saying he found another girl. Narcissa Black, Sirius' cousin, I think.  
  
"I was very angry, to tell you the least. Anyways. I'll keep to the subject. At the end of seventh year, your father proposed to your mother, and so did Lucius to Cissa. Of course, me your mother and Cissa were very close friend, os it didn't bother me. Well not as much as I'd like to say. So, Cissa and Lucius, and both your parents had a double wedding. Both couples went on the same honeymoon, given they were very close friends.  
  
"On the honeymoon, more things hapenned. One of the most important one, was that Voldemort started his reign over the wizarding world. He didn't have a lot of followers, so he tried contacting the most skilled wizards. He started by your mother and father. They declined, hopefully. Narcissa and Lucius, well, mostly Lucius accepted however. It was only last year, did we find out he accepted after having a long discussion with the headmaster, Dumbledore, of course. He was a spy for the light side.  
  
"Of course, that meant risking both his life, Narcissa's too. And kinda risking your mother and father's ones, seeing as they hadn't accepted Voldemort's offer. Also during the honeymoon, did your mother become pregnant of Damon. She had him nine months later, of course, and your parents didn't waste anytime reproducing again. You were suppose to have two older sisters. Twins. But your mother had a miscarriage. She lost both of them, and that's when your parents stopped trying to procreate for awhile. About three years later, she got pregnant again,. This time, she brought to the world, a beautiful girl, going now by the name of Hermione Granger. That's you by the way."  
  
Her "mother" stopped talking for awhile, apparently looking for the right way to say the next words. Hermione kept listening, ignoring the tears that were now freely falling on her cheeks. She looked like an angel, despite the fact she was in her pj's. Her "mother", kept on going :  
  
"When she was pregnant of Damon, your mom had asked the Headmaster if Damon could possibly be hidden in Hogwarts during the time he grew up. That's what happened. He grew up at Hogwarts. So, when you were born, your mother was not as carefull, and when Voldemort discovered you were born, he sent some death eaters to your house, to apparently bring you to him. He knew both your parents were very good wizards, so there was no doubt he knew you were also going to be as powerfull.   
  
"So, that's when you got handed over to us. You were to grow up to us, until you turned 18. When you did, your hair would turn back to it's normal color, along with your eyes, and so much so much. So, that leaves us here. Now Hermione, I need to go, seeing as you're going to wake up soon, thinking this is a nightmare, but I remind you, it is no such thing. You are indeed a pureblood witch. And we aren't really your parents. Oh, and by the way, me and Fred are really sorry if we didn't tell you earlier. We had to wait until you were of age. Sorry again Hermione."  
  
Her so-called mother got up, gave her a kiss on the forehead, and started glowing again, just to go back through the way she came. Hermione kept on sitting on the rock, silently crying. Well, at least until something sudden woke her up from this dream.  
  
-End of dream sequence-  
  
What a weird dream, Hermione though as she wiped some sweat that had accumulated from the dream. The last thing she though before going back to sleep was "Ha, I'm a Pureblood. Now Malfoy won't be able to call me a Mudblood no more."  
  
And then, the darkness enveloped her once again. Only this time, she had a dreamless sleep. Thank god for that. Oh wait, she didn't believe in god. Oh well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N : Damn, another chapter done. Only this time, it took me more than one day to write it. Actually it too kme about a week. Sorry to my reviewers who so anxiously awaited this chapter. Anyways. In the next chapter, Hermione and Damon have a talk. And late in the chapter, Justin comes to Hermone's house for the party.  
  
Isn't the suspense killing you? It is isn't it? Muahahaha, I'm so evil. ok, maybe not, but hey, I try.  
  
No, press that 'lil button, and send me a review and Ill be all happy and give you a new chapter as soon as possible.   
  
Thanks a lot. 


	3. Chapter three, An unexpected guest

A/N: Well, the last chapter..can't say much about it, but I had a bit of trouble at the beginning to write so I'm sorry if you thought it was boring. Than, I got to the better part, the dream. I didnt have any problems with the dream. The words just came out one after another. So, I hoped you liked it, the last chapter I mean, and I hope you'll like this one.  
  
Disclaimer: Sniff' Sniff', you make me cry guys, you don't know they're mine, so why do you even bother....?   
  
2ND A/N: Sorry guys, I forgot to mention another thing... I STILL NEED A DAMN EBTA. CAN ANYONE HELP ME. IF ANYONE IS ONE, OR WOULD LIKE TO BE MINE, OR JUTS IF YOU KNOW ONE, PLEASE CONTACT ME AS SOON AS POSSIBLE AT ihaveapoolandyoudont@hotmail.com . Thanks a lot.  
  
3 A/N: Sorry, again with the disturbance, but I figured that my chapters were all too short. The last one was only seven pages on my Microsoft Word. So I'm gonna aim higher next time. Hopefully close to 20 pages for this one.  
  
Thanks!  
  
Now read you little freaks. Kidding, kidding. Then again, maybe not.  
  
Last time :  
  
What a weird dream, Hermione though as she wiped some sweat that had accumulated from the dream. The last thing she though before going back to sleep was "Ha, I'm a Pureblood. Now Malfoy won't be able to call me a Mudblood no more."  
  
And then, the darkness enveloped her once again. Only this time, she had a dreamless sleep. Thank god for that. Oh wait, she didn't believe in god. Oh well.  
  
Chapter three :   
  
A couple hours later, around 11 o'clock, Hermione woke up to the sun shining on her face. Damn, she had forgotten to close the curtains. She slowly got up, stretched, and quietly walked to her bathroom. After what happened during the night, she really needed a cold shower. Even though she didn't think it would help.  
  
So, that's what she did, she took a cold shower.  
  
After the shower, she dressed up. She now wore tight, low-rise jeans, accompanied by a tight red tank-top, that showed her belly-button, which was now pierced, due to Angelina. She put a bit of make-up on, blue eye-liner, a bit of mascara, then put her hair in a high pony-tail that would show her now fully-tanned shoulders. She also put on some light-blue sandals, that went with her make-up and jeans. All happy, she raced down the stairs to meet her brother in the dining room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
About an hour or so later, Hermione finished her "healthy" breakfast. She hadn't seen Angelina anywhere, but her brother was at the other end of the table. And considering the length of the table, she would try to speak to him, but he wouldn't hear a word she said. So she decided to wait after breakfast to talk to him about the weird dream. She had remembered waking up with a tear-strained face. How in the world would she explain this to Harry and Ron?  
  
So, she called a maid, who took her plate and walked in the direction of the kitchen. She slowly got up, and walked considerably slow, again, to her brother. He, on the contrary, hadn't finished his breakfast.  
  
She sat down beside him, gently, as to not alert him of her presence. However, he did look up, just in time to see her burst in tears, again.  
  
"So," he started "I take it Natasha cam to you in your dream last night?"  
  
Hermione simply nodded.  
  
"Well, let me just tell you this, that I too am sorry for not being able to tell you. You had to learn that way. It was harsh for me too you know." said his brother in an affectionate kind of way.  
  
"Who cares if that's how I should have learned it. You could have told me. You're my big brother. AREN'T BIG BROTHERS SUPPOSE TO LOOK OUT FOR THEIR YOUNGER SIBLINGS, IN THIS CASE ME? HUH, HUH, WHAT DYA SAY NOW?" raged Hermione.  
  
"Look Hermione, I told you already, I'm sor-" he started, but was cut-off, by Hermione of course.  
  
"Cut the bullshit, get right to the chase." she said harshly.   
  
"If you want me to cut the bullshit, I can't. This is the way you're suppose to learn it. I'm really sorry Hermione. Natasha swore me to never tell anyone. And especially you. But the wizarding world will soon know about our family."  
  
"Damon....I'm-m, s-so s-s-sor-ry. I shouldn't have blowed up-p on you like that," Hermione sobbed out.  
  
Damon pulled her in a brotherly-hug. The kind that was bone-breaking. They stayed like this for a moment, then Hermione softly pulled away.  
  
"I'm really sorry you know. I should have told you, but I just...I just couldn't, you have to understand me Mya. Please?" Asked her brother gently as he stroked her hair. She was still silently crying.  
  
"It's ok, I understand. I'm going to take a bath now. A long and very hot bath. It's gonna do me great."  
  
"Yeah, you go do that. I'll be in the computer room." he replied.  
  
"Ok, um, and I forgot to mention something...Um, my guests for the party. Well, one of them is coming tonight. You must remember him. You know, my ex, Justin," asked Hermione softly.  
  
"Yeah remember him. Now go, you need a bath. Later."  
  
"Bye," she said.  
  
He watched her get up, and slowly walk away.  
  
"You'll find out soon Mya, you'll find out soon enough," mumbled Damon as he watched Hermione's retreating figure.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She slowly undid her blouse. Then, took off her jeans. After that came the bra and underwear off. When she was completely naked, she gently climbed into the bath. She had charmed the water to smell like vanilla.  
  
After her bath, she put only her bra and underwear on. She then raced to her room, not bothering to put the rest of her clothes on. So what if Damon saw her? He had already seen her naked. And anyways, he was supposed to be on the 5th floor, 2 more floors higher than the one which Hermione currently was.  
  
She went into her room, and kept on running until she came face-to-face with her walk-in-wardrobe. She slowly opened both doors.   
  
She quickly stepped inside, and started rummaging through her huge pile of clothes to pick some for the rest of the day.  
  
She finally decided on wearing bell-bottom jeans that had a flower-ish design on the side, and had this really nice belt that came with it. She then put on a black tank-top, which you had to attached in the back of the neck. (A/N You know the ones where you tie them behind your neck. Meh, I dont really care if you know what I'm talking about, I'll just keep on writing the story, hehe.)  
  
She put on some matching black high-heels with black straps that you had to tie around your ankles. (A/N Again, you know what I'm talking about.) She also put on her black watch/wristband. She finally put on one of the nice, really nice, necklace, made of gold and silver. It was the one Justin gave her last year at her birthday.  
  
She then zoomed out of her bedroom and back into the bathroom to apply some quick make-up. This time, she made sure her make-up wouldn't smudge all over. She had dark black mascara, with some black eye shadow on the top and some blue eye liner on the bottom. It was all real nice.  
  
She quickly cleaned the bathroom, even though it was squeaky clean when she had entered.  
  
She then raced to the computer room to see that her brother was talking to some guy. Must be one of his friend. Hermione pulled a chair and sat a few computers down from her brother's one. She opened her Msn Hotmail and started to chat with one of her friends. She was also a witch. :D  
  
Hermione (H) : Hey, sup my American girl?  
  
Sabrina(S) (A/N Couldn't resist putting our teen witch in here, sorry guys.) : I'm ok, I guess...  
  
H. Was wrong gurl. U sure ur alright ? I dont think so.  
  
S. Yeah, I think ur right, but, can u keep a secret?  
  
H. Contrarily to other people's belief, yes, yes i can, imagine that.  
  
S. Okkkkkk.....so, here goes...  
  
H. Come on, no more suspense, just spill already.  
  
S. Ok. Hermione. Im... PREGANT!!!  
  
H.......OMIGOD!!!.... ur pregnant, but, when? Why didnt ya tell me sister. come on. man, thas mean  
  
S. you know, i dont tell everybody everything. in fact, i was just kidding by the "im pregnant"...  
  
H. So whas the big surprise then???  
  
S. well, i might not be pregnant, but i did get laid...  
  
S. well, say something please.  
  
S. did you just die out on me???  
  
S. Hermione Lynn Granger!!! Answer me right this instant young lady.  
  
S. Thats it little "im a miss know-it-all, im perfect, nobody can be better than me", im not talking to you anymore....!! HAHAHAHAH in your face bitch.  
  
After a few more minutes of silence, Hermione finally answered.  
  
H. Ok first, OMIGOD, CONGRATULATIONS. second of all, i didnt die out on you, here i am, perfectly intact, third of all, uhhh, Lynn isn't my middle name, just coz thas my mums name, not everyone's like you americans, anyways, fourth of all, im not a miss know-it-all, im not perfect, AND I DONT THINK NO ONE CAN BE BETTER THAN ME.  
  
S. ............... YEESH. so-rry, i was just kidding you know. anyways, i just came online to see if you were here and to tell you the news. ill call you if im pregant throw, it was only yesterday night we had sex. ill tell you all the details.  
  
H. Hey, just call me if you're not pregnant anyways, i miss u a lot u know.  
  
S. ok, chow, adios, bye, l8er, see ya, whatever you like. BYE NOW!  
  
And with that, Sabrina logged off. Hermione check her list, only to see no one else was online. So she closed her computer. She stood up, stretched, and started walking towards the door. That's when she was encircled by a pair of two strong arms.   
  
For a minute, she was scared, remembering something that had happened a few years ago.Then, she felt relieved to know it was her brother.  
  
"Hey, it's now....3 o'clock, and I thought you'd maybe want to spend an hour or so before your guest arrives. Please, just me and you. Please please please, pretty please, with a cherry on top," begged her older brother, putting on a pair of doggy-eyes.  
  
"You know, you kinda remember me of a puppy, but yeah sure, come on let's go. I know exactly what I want to do," came Hermione's reply. Her brother looked into her eyes only to see she had one pretty mysterious glint in them. That didn't normally mean good, did it?  
  
Damon followed his little sister, not even bothering to find out where they were going. All he wanted was an hour with his sister.  
  
When they finally arrived at their destination, Damon recognized the room.It had been Natasha's own personal den. He understood why Hermione liked it. There were plenty of books everywhere, along with a big screen tv, that you could also transfigure into a stereo.   
  
"Ok," started Damon,"why did you bring me here oh great one?"  
  
"Well, if you must know, your highness, we're gonna play a game of wizard's chess!!" was Hermione's reply.  
  
"Um, ok, but we have an entire hour, don't you think we could do something more...fun? I don't know," said Damon quietly.  
  
"Well, you're the one that wanted to spend an entire hour with me," said Hermione, emphasizing the word entire.   
  
There was a little moment of silence, as if both were thinking of what better to do.  
  
Just then, out of no where, Damon got up and took Hermione by the hand. They came out of the den, went through a couple of corridors, up and down a lot of stairs, and after what seemed like an eternity for Hermione, they stopped at a door.  
  
The door was far from plain. It had two dragons on each side of the door. One red, one green. They were both breathing fire on some witches and wizards and their tails were intertwined at the bottom of the door. It was quite a door.  
  
Damon released Hermione, and slowly turned the door-nob.   
  
Damon entered, followed closely by Hermione. Before Hermione had the time to analyse the room, the door slammed shut behind her.  
  
  
  
"Could've sworn that was magic," she said quietly. Then she slapped herself mentally... it WAS magic.  
  
She slowly lifted her eyes to the ceiling. It as an enchanted one quite like the one at Hogwarts, except this one, i looked like if you were lying in the forest looking up at the sky.  
  
She then looked all around her. The room was breath-taking.  
  
"See here," started her older brother,"this was my favorite place to come when Natasha told me I was of a pureblood descendance. I would come here all day, and as much as I'd like to deny, I cried. A lot. I would just lie down on the floor, and gaze up into the sky."  
  
"Wow," was all Hermione could say.  
  
"Yup, that was pretty much the word I used when I first found this place," said her brother, who was strangely calm."The night she told me, I cried so much, I started yelling at her, and well, yeah I found out when you were away at school. She was here and Dared too, and she told me. At first, I felt like killing the first thing that talked to me, even look at me. But I know I couldn't do that, so I ran, I ran for my life. Keep in mind I stayed in the mansion. After what I thought was an eternity, I found this room. And I cried for hours. Soon, those hours turned into days, and the days could've turned into weeks then years, but I didn't feel like starving myself to death. So I went back to the kitchen two days later, and ate and ate and ate. When I was stuffed out, I went to find Natasha and Dared, who were both reading in the gardens. I told them I forgave them, and well, life went on."  
  
After a couple minutes of tense silent, Hermione spoke up. "You know, I really am sorry for when I screamed at you."  
  
"I know, I was the same. I forgive you. So, what do ya wanna do now?" asked her older brother.  
  
"I don't know. Not to be rude or anything, but could you leave me alone for a couple of hours? I think I just want to...well..think. Ok with you?"   
  
"Sure thing little lady," replied Damon with a smile.  
  
And with that, he quietly exited the room and left Hermione to her own thoughts.  
  
Sure, Hermione would have loved to think and think, but she was kinda tired now, so she went on the couch, and no sooner had her head touched the head of the couch, she fell asleep.  
  
-Dream sequence-  
  
Hermione looked around her surroundings. After a couple of seconds, she quickly remembered this place from her last dream. The one where she had talked with Natasha. So, Hermione went and sat on the rock, same one as last time, and waited.  
  
A couple seconds passed, the a couple minutes, and soon, Hermione saw a strange glow appear from behind some trees. She expected to see Natasha again, but was not greeted by her warm face. It wasn't Natahsa face, but a stranger's face.  
  
This stranger, had something so - familiar. Hermione couldn't quite place it, but the stranger kept coming closer and closer to Hermione. Sure, Hermione should have been scared, but she was more curious. Since there was a lot of fog, Hermione couldn't see the stranger's face, but her aura just radiated with ... something. It kinda screamed, POWER!  
  
When the stranger stopped walking towards Hermione, she was about one meter away from her. The fog started to dissipate, and Hermione could finally see the newcomer's face.  
  
Her skin was as pale as Malfoy's skin, and looked so soft too. Her body still radiated with that strange aura around her. Hermione kept observing her, al the while searching her memory trying to remember where she had seen this woman before. She had a long midnight-black dress, up to her ankles. There was a cut starting from her ankle, going up to her mid-thigh, so you could see her long and slender legs. The dress was backless, and the neck of the top of the dress went around her neck. She had on a beautiful necklace with probably the most expensive ruby Hermione had ever seen. It was quite the sight to see!  
  
"Well," started the woman," now that you're finished looking me up and down, can I sit?" she asked politely.  
  
Hermione blushed at her sentence, and could do nothing more than to just nod. So the woman sat down beside Hermione.  
  
"Hermione," started the woman gently.  
  
"Wait a second...how do you know my name?" asked Hermione out of pure curiosity. The woman smiled at her.  
  
"Hermione," she said again," I am your mother."  
  
And with those four little words, Hermione started to cry.  
  
"There there hun," said her mom."Shh, hush now, you're going to have to stop crying, I have a lot to tell you, but you're going to have to learn even more," she said, all the while putting a comforting arm around Hermione's shoulders. Again, al Hermione could do was nod weakly.  
  
"Ok, well, here goes. See, this might be big to you, but I'm a veela. And your father, well, he was a normal human, much like Harry and Ron are."  
  
"But how do you know who Harry and Ron are? Not to insult you, but I thought you were dead?" asked Hermione, again, curiosity dripping from her voice.  
  
"Well, being a veela does have it's advantages...Hermione, I'm an Immortal. So you're going to be an Immortal, and a veela. Your signs of being a veela will not show until you are 18. Also, on your eighteenth birthday, you will receive something from Natasha and Dared. They can't give it to you now, and I can't tell you what it is. It's one amongst a lot of things you'll have to find out about," she finished with a sad smile.  
  
"Ok, is that all?"   
  
"For tonight it is, but I will keep re-visiting you in your dreams, but you must not tell anyone about me. Or the nightly visits I pay you." said her mother.  
  
"Sure mom, but before you go, can I know my name, I mean, my real name. And yours and dad's of course." said Hermione brightly.  
  
"There are many things which you wil need to discover for yourself, among those things our your dad's and mine's names, other than that, you're Isabella Hermione Persephone Adair," said her mom, while disappearing through a cloud of fog.  
  
This left Hermione thinking...'Is that why I'm so smart, and bright and...intelligent. And omigod, I'm part veela, that's why I've been attracting guys since last year.'  
  
And with this last thought, she fainted, in her dream.  
  
-End of dream sequence-  
  
Hermione awoke in the den with a start. All that had been revealed in her dream acme back to her in one quick motion. She almost fainted again at the last thing her mother had told her. She...she...she was A veela !! Her!!  
  
Then, all of a sudden, a great big bell resonated throughout the mansion. 'Ah, doorbell,' thought Hermione quickly. Without realizing at first, she was on her two feet, running towards the door. She opened it, ran through several corridors, down and up a few flights, and finally came face to face with a humongoeus door. One which could rival Hogwarts' own Great Hall one.  
  
She started running towards the door, and stopped when she was about a meter away. She closed the distance, and opened it.  
  
It was...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(AN: Ya know, it would be horribly cruel for me to end it right there, but I kept going, just not where you'd expect it to keep on going...)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco Malfoy was laying on his bed. Gazing up into the night sky. Well, what should be night. His ceiling was enchanted to be just like Hogwarts' own one. Only his reflected his own mood. Right now, he wasn't feeling good.  
  
He was angry. Angry towards his father.  
  
He wouldn't be able to leave the house this summer, and wouldn't be allowed to stay over at Marcus Flint's house. Contrary to what a lot of people believed, Marcus was very gentle, and kind, and nice...keeping in mind he was a Slytherin of course.  
  
That's part why Draco's father, Lucius, wouldn't allow Draco to go over to his house. For Lucius, Marcus was still a Slytherin, acted like one... a cold heartless son of a bitch. Although his mother really was nice. And, the fact that Marcus was still a Deatheater, and his family was still very involved in the Dark arts. So, it was because Draco's father didn't want him involved in Dark Arts anymore.  
  
A sharp tapping at the window broke Draco's chain of thought. He got up and opened it. A dark owl with bright green eyes came in and perched itself at Draco's desk.  
  
Hey Draco,  
  
Speaking to you are me, Pansy, and Blaise. Guess what? Well, I could've waited for you to send me a reply with every answer possible, but I'll tell you. Tomorrow, 5o clock, meet me at the front of my manor, we're going to a party. I'm not telling you who will be there, but bring a friend or two. Oh, and you can stay there the rest of the summer vacations too.  
  
See ya tomorrow,  
  
Your best,  
  
Pans ( and Blaise )  
  
'Cool,' thought Draco. 'A party till the rest of the summer hols.' Even though that was only two weeks or so, Draco would have done anything to get out of this house, manor, mansion, whatever you call it. So he wrote back to Pansy telling her he would be there, and he would stay there the rest of the hols too.  
  
After this, Draco started packing, but then remembered he was allowed a friend or two. 'Hehe, this couldn't get better,' he thought to himself.  
  
He wrote to Marcus telling him about the same thing Pans had told him. Then he packed, and when he was finished, he ran downstairs to tell his parents he was going to Pansy's house for the rest of the summer hols since she was lonely because her parents had gone to Canada for the summer. Of course, it was all a big lie, but who cares, his parents were crazy enough to believe anything he said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Surprisingly enough, Hermione's new guest was none other than...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pansy and Blaise were running all over Pansy's room trying to find their stuff. Make-up, cash, jewelry and anything else they would need for the party.  
  
"Ugh, when I don't need my mascara, I find it, and now that I need it, I can't find it. This sucks," whined Pansy.\  
  
"FOUND IT," screamed a very happy Blaise under Pansy's bed.  
  
"Found what," asked Pansy.  
  
"Mascara."  
  
"OOH, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!" sreamed Pansy at the top of her lungs while tackling her friend to the ground.  
  
"Oof, your welcome."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In another part Europe, in Italy precisly, Venise even more precisly, Ginny, Ron, and Harry were packing their trunks.  
  
"Omigosh, I'm so happy mom decided to let us go back two weeks instead of one," squealed Ginny in delight as she put one of her g-strings in her trunk.  
  
Harry turned to her, and seeing what she was holding, his fade became a shade of red which was even darker than the famous Weasley hair, if that was even possible. "Yes, umm, of course...," he said absently while 'digging' through his suitcase for 'something'.  
  
"Yeah, it's gonna be so cool. Omigosh," she squealed again. "I heard from Parvati and Lavender that Hermione's having a party tomorrow and the guests can stay for the rest of the summer holidays since her parents aren't there. Isn't that cool? We can surprise her, and go to her house, and after the party Hermione and Lavender could bring me and Parvati muggle shopping in London, and and..." she continued to babble on like this for a couple of minutes, until she found out she was the only one left in the room, Harry having left a couple of seconds after she started talking about what she and Hermione could do.  
  
Ginny shrugged and kept on talking to herself as she finished packing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Harry had decided to take a walk outside and clear his thoughts. He was really happy about going to Hermione's party and all, but he wasn't sure if his feelings for her had changed. Before the end of their sixth year, Hermione had become very popular with the male population of Hogwarts.   
  
Sure, she was pretty attractive and all, but...damn! Harry didn't know if he would be able to resist her all those two weeks. Apparently, Hermione was a Sex Goddess. He had heard stories, and wanted to know if those stories were true. 'I guess I'll find out for myself these next weeks, won't I?' he thought.  
  
And with that last thought, he went back inside to find Ron and Ginny fighting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What are you two fighting about again?"  
  
"Ginny told me we were going to Hermione's party tomorrow and for the rest of the summer Holidays and I told her that couldn't be true because we're staying here until next week," said Ron.  
  
"But it's true, fuckwit, we ARE going to Hermione's party," raged Ginny.  
  
"BUT WE'RE STAYING HERE FOR THE NEXT WEEK. HOW COULD WE POSSIBLY BE AT TWO PLACES AT ONE TIME?" asked a very angry Ron.  
  
"EASY, A POTION YOU HALF-WITTED-"   
  
"ALRIGHT YOU TWO. YOU'RE GOING OT SHUT UP NOW OR ILL HEX YOU BOTH INTO OBLIVIATION," said Harry, who was obviosly tired of their bickoring.  
  
Ron and Ginny instantly shut up, and listened to Harry explain the situation.  
  
"Now that you two have calmed down, why don't you sit and I'll tell you everything."  
  
Again, the two Weasley siblings listened to their friend, and sat down on the nearest couch.  
  
"Now...Ron, Ginny is right, we're going to Hermione's party tomorrow. Now don't start, I know you were told we were staying here until next week, but your parents decided since the work was done, we could go back a week early. They told us this morning while you were still asleep, and we just didn't remember to tell you. Now, for tomorrow, we'll be arriving near midnight at Hermione's house since we need to take the train, then a cab to her house, which by the way I'm sure Ginny got the address," he said absently. "Now, no more questions, I'm going to bed. You both should do the same thing, seeing as tomorrow will be a busy day. G'night guys," Harry said while walking to his bedroom.  
  
A couple of minutes later, Ginny and Ron joined him. (AN: To sleep, of course. Damn you guys and your perverted minds. Anyways, I'm not into that whole slash thing.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"JUSTIN!!!" Hermione cried as she launched herself at her ex-boyfriend. Even though they were ex's, they decided they didn't have to be romantically involved for anything to happen between both of them.  
  
"I'll take that as a 'Hey, I'm so happy you came', "said Justin.  
  
Hermione slapped his arm playfully, before claiming his lips. The kiss was normal enough, but Hermione deepened the kiss by letting her tongue travel Justin's mouth. He moaned of pleasure, dropped his suitcase, took Hermione in his arms, careful not to brake the kiss, and went towards the nearest bedroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: haha, go you there. Well, what are you waiting for you perverted bunch of penguin freaks. REVIEW!!  
  
AN 2: oh yeah, forgot to make my happy dance while screaming out loud "IM DONE ANOTHER CHAPTER."  
  
Now...review damnit!! 


	4. Authors note

AN: Oh my god, guys, Im really sorry, I know the last chapter took some time to come out, thats because my computer broke down. And...well. Im sorry ot say this, but the next hapter wont be out for another 2 weeks probably. Same problem, my computer broke down so right now Im using my portable to send this.  
  
Hopefully, when Ill post the next chapter, chapter 4, Ill be able to post chapter 5 too. I hope...  
  
Anyways, I got a couple more reviews when I finished chapter 3, and id like to repond ot them, whatver you say it...  
  
Lavender Mansworth : Thanks for thinking of being my beta, yes, its too bad you wouldnt have time...ugh, when I read your review, you made me cry cause i still have no beta.  
  
Hayley: Yes I know, I told all of you there would be sex...keep reading, maybe there'll be some in the coming chapter, 4 or 5, maybe...aybe being the key word. Hint hint...  
  
scamp745: a beta...a beta...a beta...hmm, whats a beta...if youd be my beta, its someone who I give my chapters to before postoing them, you kinda review them, and tell me if there are mistakes, or if the story is good enough. And you told me to post another chapter, I did it with chapter 3, and 4 and 5 should be out in like two weeks.  
  
Angel Black3: I dont really have anything to say, except, thanks for your review :D :D :D :D  
  
Now that ive answered some of your reviews, I have to go, my battery's running low. Hey, that rimed, maybe I should be a poet...  
  
Until next chapter, fair readers. 


	5. Chapter four, Confusions

AN: Oh yeah, un huh, go me! Yeah, so...you might be able to guess why i'm so happy....I FINALLY FOUND A BETA!! People, I'm so happy, please dont pop my bubble now.  
  
Thats it I think, 'cept my friend wanted to tell you a joke. And anyways, I promised her I would mention her in this chapter. So, the joke :  
  
One time, I dreamed I was a fish. I was on the top of a mountain, when an avalanche started. I fell down the mountain, ended up in the lake at the bottom and drowned. I told this to my mother this morning when I got up, and she found this as boring as your probably thinking this is.  
  
The end.  
  
Ok, so it wasnt really a joke, more like something to make you laugh, but it wasnt that funny. Ok, so my friend wouldnt make a good comedian.....  
  
Now, on with the chapters little freaks.  
  
Last time :  
  
"JUSTIN!!!" Hermione cried as she launched herself at her ex-boyfriend. Even though they were ex's, they decided they didn't have to be romantically involved for anything to happen between both of them.  
  
"I'll take that as a 'Hey, I'm so happy you came', "said Justin.  
  
Hermione slapped his arm playfully, before claiming his lips. The kiss was normal enough, but Hermione deepened the kiss by letting her tongue travel Justin's mouth. He moaned of pleasure, dropped his suitcase, took Hermione in his arms, careful not to brake the kiss, and went towards the nearest bedroom.  
  
Chapter four : Confusions...  
  
Justin was carefull not to break the kiss as he lead Hermione carefully to the bed. He lowered her, and started kissing every skin possible. Then he started to take her clothes off, one piece after another, and kissed every new part of skin he saw. When her top was completly off, and she was left with only her jeans and bra, he started un-doing this last one.  
  
Hermione tensed when he took her bra off and started to massage her nipples with his mouth. She tensed even more when her started going downwards again. Sensing her tension, Justin stopped, and looked up to her.  
  
"What's the matter 'Mione? Am I going to fast? What is it?" he asked with as much care as a mother would for her child.  
  
"It's just that...I think..." she started, looking for the right words.  
  
"Yes, I'm listening," said Justin.  
  
"Justin..I can't do this anymore. It's just that I don't feel anything anymore when I'm experiencing pleasure with you, and I think it best if we should stop. I know as much as you'd like to continue, and have wild sex...I just can't. Do you understand ?" said Hermione.  
  
"Well, all of that kinda makes sense, and we were gonna have to stop one day if anyone of us had a girlfriend or boyfriend, so it's ok."  
  
"Can we still be friends though Justin?" asked the Gryffyndor after a few seconds of silence.  
  
"Of course we can 'Mione," came Justin's reply as he approached Hermione for a hug. Seconds before he made contact with her body, Hermione pushed him aside gently.  
  
"Um...", she started, obviously embarrassed by the fact that she was still in her jeans only.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sorry," muttered Justin while looking away so Hermione could dress back up.  
  
A few minutes later, both of them where back in the entry. Justin bent down to take his suitcase, but Hermione stopped him.  
  
"Nonsense Justin, you let the house elves take care of that. MINNY!!" screamed Hermione at the top of her lungs. After a couple of seconds, a house elf appeared right beside Justin. He jumped a bit.  
  
"But Hermione, I thought with all you did with S.P.E.W in fifth year that there wouldn't be any elves in you house," he said, all the while looking at Hermione in a weird way.  
  
"Yeah, I guess, but that all changed in sixth year. When I was re-elected prefect, Dumbledore told me I was scaring all the elves away from Gryffyndor tower, and he was scared hat if I kept on going, that they would completly disappear off the castle grounds. He also told me that the House Elves liked what they were doing, cleaning and such, and would hate to be a free Elf, being as they wouldn't have anything to do afterwards. So I stopped S.P.E.W," said Hermione.  
  
During her short story, Justin looked at her with an interested look. He kept looking at her for 2 minutes, in silence, before answering a mild ,"Ok," and following Hermione as she took off up her grand stairs. Up the stairs, she turned to the right and into the corridor. She stopped at the first room.  
  
"This'll be your room during your stay...Oh god, I sound like a Hotel Lobby-ist," she said with a little laugh. Justin also laughed, but then imagined her behind a counter dressed like the women in hotels. Of course, this only made him laugh harder. "What," asked Hermione, curious to what made him laugh even more.  
  
"Ok," said Justin after re-gaining control over himself. "Picture yourself dressed as one of those ladies behind a counter. in a Hotel, tapping very fast on the keyboard of the computer in front of you."  
  
After a few seconds, Hermione burst out laughing, and Justin laughed along with her. After a few minute of happy laughter, Hermione left, and Justin settled down in his room.

Pansy was now on her knees.  
  
"Please Draco, you have to come to this party. Don't you love parties. This one is gonna be the best one of the year, after Slytherin's Christmas party though. Anyways, please please please, with anything you want on top. I'm even willing to streak at the party if you come, just....ugh," said Pansy, as though giving up in pursuing Draco to come to the party.  
  
Draco looked at her with an amused face on . "You don't need to beg, jeez. Get up, Parkinsons never get down on their knees. you should know that, seeing as you are one, and anyways, who said I was gonna say no to your invitation?," he asked, carefully looking at Pansy and Blaise for their reactions. Both were the same, they both wore really, and I mean REALLY surprised face.  
  
"But...I...I thought you were gonna say no," said Pansy.  
  
"Pansy Pansy Pansy, when are you gonna learn to give the person you ask a question time before begging them. You came up to me, Blaise asked me to come to the party, you didn't even give me time to let me answer you, which would have been a simple 'sure', and you were down on your knees, begging me to go. By the way, you don't need to be streaking at this party. Oh, and when and where?" he said, all the while a semi-amused and a semi-impatient expression on his face.  
  
"Um....Meet me on the patio of my room at 8 o'clock tonight, bring your broom, we're gonna fly to there," she said.  
  
"K, later," he said, and he closed the huge door, which was the entry of Malfoy Mansion, Manor, whatever you call it.  
  
At 8 o'clock that night, many people were still getting ready.  
  
Parvati and Lavender, both at Paravati's house, were still doing touch ups on their make-up. Padma was on a sofa, beside them, reading a magazine, having been done with her make up two hours ago. Pansy was dressing up, Blaise was getting ready to apparate to Pansy's house, Draco was on his patio, waiting for the right time to apparate there too. Justin was helping Hermione find somehting 'hot, sexy, and young' to wear for the night. Ron and Harry were reading 'Quidditch through the ages' and Ginny was taking a shower. Of course, they were all going to Hermione's party.  
  
So it wasn't a big gang, and it wasn't the people you would normally see outside of Hogwarts having a party, considering their past together, but hey, people change!  
  
At 8 o'clock exactly, Draco landed on Pansy's patio. She was sitting on a lounging chair ready a book while waiting for Blaise.  
  
"Not a site you see everyday, imagine the headlines..." PANSY PARKINSON CAUGHT ON HER PATIO LAST FRIDAY READING...A BOOK!!" yep, it would make a lot of cash, that's guaranteed," said Draco while getting off his broom. Pansy made no move, and continued to read.  
  
10 minutes later, Blaise apparated in front of them.   
  
"Ok," finally said Pansy, who had not uttered a single word since Draco's arrival. "The address of the party, Draco, is 17 956 Wellington street, Guildford. Oh, and try to land in front of the house, and not in the backyard, I heard she has plenty of surprises."  
  
That said, Pansy and Blaise apparated to Hermione's house, Draco following not long after.  
  
A loud 'DING DONG' echoed throughout Hermione's mansion. She stopped putting on her make-up, knowing it was only Blaise and Pansy, and ran down the stairs to the entry, leaving Justin clueless sitting there on her bed.  
  
When she arrived at the humongeous door 30 seconds later, she quickly opened them to find Pansy and Blaise in the moonlight, and another figure behind them who was hidden by the shadows. She didn't bother with the third person and ran to Pansy and Blaise for a hug.   
  
"Hey girl, long time no see," said Pansy while still hugging Hermione.  
  
"Yeah...tss...only like what, three weeks?" replied Hermione sweetly.  
  
"Hum, vacation visits don't count," said Blaise, speaking for the first time of the night.  
  
"Yeah, whatever...," said Hermione.   
  
"Well," started Pansy while looking into her inviting home."Are you bringing us in? Or are we gonna have to wait until it snows?"  
  
"Come on in," replied the Gryffindor.   
  
Hermione went in first, and put herself behind the door to close it as soon as the guests were in. As the third guest, who still hadn't talked, made its way through the door, Hermione finally appeared its face. But she had to do a double-take to really believe her eyes.  
  
"MALFOY?!?!?"  
  
"Yes, that's my name," he said sweetly while smiling smugly at Hermione.  
  
'Well, at least he didn't insult me to begin with,' she thought. "Well..." started Hermione. She didn't quite know what to say.  
  
"Well, at least you know each other," said Pansy with a laugh. Blaise joined in a couple seconds later. Hermione and Draco both glared at them.  
  
"Well, Pansy and Blaise, make yourselves at home, after all, it's almost your second home,"said Hermione while taking the girls' coats. When done, she started up the stairs.  
  
"What about me?" asked Draco.  
  
"Well," started Hermione slowly as if pondering what she was about to do with him."Just follow Pansy and Blaise, leave your coat on any ramp, there are plenty, and don't touch anything," she added, seeing him looking at the place with big interest.  
  
"Didn't know your family was rich Granger," he said.  
  
Hermione ignored his comment and continued her way up the stairs. When she reached her room, she saw Justin rummaging through her closet. He heard her come in, and turned around.  
  
"You know," he started slowly.For such an intelligent person, you can be quite the messy person at home," he said pointing inside her closet.  
  
"Yeah, well I find things better this way, I remember the last place I put everything and such. Now, we've got trouble on our hands," said Hermione.  
  
"Wow, that sounds like trouble alright," he said with a mild-interested face.  
  
"Yes, it is. Malfoy's here," said Hermione.  
  
"So, he ain't no trouble. He's a fine mate."  
  
"Sure, that's what you think."  
  
"Look, you've made up with Pansy, Blaise and who's that other girl..." said Justin.  
  
"Millicent?"  
  
"...and Millicent. Those three are a big part of Slytherin. Why not make up with the Prince himself. If you're capable of hanging out with Pansy and Blaise, I'm sure you'll be ok with Draco."  
  
"Since when has he been 'Draco' to you?" asked Hermione, looking at Justin as if he had just said he was about to die.  
  
"Well, let's see, there was last year, fifth year, fourth year, and the middle of thirs year...," said Justin, mumbling to himself. Hermione payed no attention to this and waited for an answer.  
  
"Since the middle of Third year," Justin announced proudly."That means three years and a half." Hermione looked at him as though he had grown a third ear, although that wouldn't be called crazy, considering the fact that she had been chased by a troll, almost been gobbed by a Hippogryff and to top it all of, she was a witch. Nope, none of that was crazy in their world.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me," said Hermione, in a weird trance.  
  
"Well, no, so you've got to believe me." Justin then walked out of Hermione's bedroom and went off to find Draco.  
  
5 minutes later, Hermione was joined by Pansy and Blaise. They both seated themselves quite comfortably on her bed, looking quite amused.  
  
"Where's Malfoy?" Hermione asked quickly.  
  
"He's in one of the living rooms on the second floor. Draco has never seen a television before, and he's amazed by the wide screen you have there downstairs," said Pansy absently while looking through Hermione's make up.  
  
"Yeah, he's like, totally absorbed in the thing...well not absorbed, but just really fascinated," said Blaise, also looking through Hermione's make up.  
  
"Look, stop worrying your sorry little ass, and come sit here," Pansy transfigured a pen into a 'make up' chair.  
  
Hermione did as told, and Pansy quickly set to work to do Hermione's make up, while Blaise was working on her hair. The girls both worked in silence while Hermione read the newest issue of Teen Witch Weekly.  
  
About half and hour later, Pansy and Blaise both stopped what they were doing, and stared at Hermione in wonder.  
  
"What," said this last one innocently.  
  
"Look at yourself Hermione, we've created the eighted world wonder!" said Blaise all excited.   
  
So Hermione again did what she was told. She almost died of a heart attack from what she saw in the mirror. She went from bookworm, crazy, know-it-all Gryffindor to Sexy, shinning, amazing...the list could go on for hours...Hermione.  
  
Blaise had changed her hair to be the color of strawberry blond, in between dirty blond, like Pansy, and White blond, like Draco. She put it all up in an amazing way and let a couple of hairs fall out of the 'bun'. Pansy, on her side, had done a lot too. She had put some blsuh over Hermione's whole face, she now radiated with unnatural heat. She also put some black eye liner on the bottom of Hermione's eyes, and a fine line of black eye liner on the top. She put heavy mascara, and she gave Hermione contact lenses that looked as though she had blue eyes. She had really changed in the time length of 30 minutes.  
  
"Guys...I don't know what to say, literally," said the young brunette, now blonde.  
  
"At least you can say 'Thanks Blaise and Pans'", said Pansy  
  
"Thanks Blaise and Pans," Hermione said before going into a hug.  
  
"Oh no," said Blaise before Hermione had time to envelop both girls in her hug."A simple thank you is enough, no hugs or your hair will be damaged."  
  
Hermione and Pansy laughed. "What," asked Blaise innocently, a little like Hermione had done a little while ago.  
  
"Come on, we got to get through those clothes of yours. You'll really be a sex-symbol when you'll get out of here," said Pansy.  
  
So they set to work, and rummaged through Hermione's wardrobe, just like Justin had done 45 minutes ago. After a while, Blaise and Pansy came out with a big pile of clothes on their arms.  
  
"I'm not wearing everything you have in your arms, I'll be stuffed," said Hermione, trying to lighten up the mood a little, although it was pretty light enough.  
  
Blaise and Pansy, again, laughed before starting to find the perfect outfit. It was only 5 minutes later that they had what Hermione would wear for the night. They gave the ensemble to Hermione, who went to put it on in the bathroom. When she was done, she looked herself in the mirror.  
  
She had black jeans who were low on her thighs and clung to every curve of her legs. For the top, she had a sexy yellow tank-top which you tied on the back of your neck. She had on 'Phat Farm' shoes with pink strips and graffitis her muggle friends had done a couple of weeks before.   
  
"You look fabulous darling, absolutely radiating," said the mirror, once Hermione had come out of her trance.  
  
Hermione jumped, forgetting the mirror talked back, and thanked it before returning in the room.  
  
"So, are you guys ready for a par-tay?" asked Hermione, swinging her hips as she said 'Par-tay.'  
  
"Hell yeah," both girls answered simoultaniously.  
  
So the trio of girls ran down the stairs and into the living room. Justin and Draco were deeply absorbed in an episode of "The crocodile Hunter". Having noticed the boys haden't hear them come in, Pansy made a little "ah hem" noise, which sounded a lot like Prof. Umbridge. Fortunetly, the whole of Hogwarts had not heard any news from the old bat.  
  
"Ah, can't you just wait a second Pans, the guy almost caught the crocodile," said Draco, deeply engrossed in what was on the television. Justin had not done the same thing as Draco, and had already turned to greet the girls. He had to do a double-take to really believe that was Hermione, standing in between Pansy and Blaise. Like the mirror said, she was radiating.  
  
"Damn Hermione, don't you spice up the night," said Justin.  
  
It was at that point that Draco turned to see the girls. His jaw fell to the floor, literally, and his eyes were out of his head. He couldn't believe that was Mudblood, bookworm, know-it-all, Granger.  
  
"...Wha?" he said, in a weird trance.  
  
"Yes, well, we'll be in the entrance waiting for the other guests," said Pansy, seeing how Hermione affected Draco.   
  
So the girls did what Pansy said, and retreated to the entrance. When they arrived, they sat down on the bottom steps.  
  
"Omigod. Herm, did you see the look Draco was giving you?" said Pansy really quickly. You could tell something was up by the way she kept sending knowing glances to Blaise, who sent them back. Of course, Hermione was oblivious to this all.  
  
"He might be interested by the way I look, but he's not interested by my personality. And of course, it is Malfoy," said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, so? He's like...the Slytherin Sex God. He is, really," said Blaise.  
  
"Girls, I'm not only looking for a real good shag, I'm looking for an extremely good shag,"started Hermione. The girls laughed."And maybe a relationship after that. But I'm not looking anywhere near Malfoy."  
  
"Look, I happen to know he wants a relationship too, it's just that every girl thinks he's a male slut, and doesn't want one, and every time he approaches a woman with the idea of a relationship, the girl runs off telling him he isn't capable of love," stated Pansy.  
  
The whole time, Hermione listened as if she was in a class. "Yeah, well, I don't want a relationship with Malfoy. Period," she said. Just then, the doorbell rang.  
  
Hermione ran to the huge door, and opened it to find Padma, Parvati and Lavender. She immediately ran to the three to get some hugs.  
  
"Hey girl, hey Pans, Blaise," said Padma. She too had done the same as Hermione and started to get friends within other houses than Gryffyndor and Ravenclaw. (AN: I dont know if Padma is in Ravenclaw or in Hufflepuff, but in my story, she's a Ravenclaw)  
  
"Hey, how are you doing," asked Blaise, also moving towards the door to get some hugs.  
  
"Great, but hey, where are the guys?" replied Padma.  
  
"Oh, Draco and Justin are upstairs," said Hermione absently, while taking each of the girls' coats and putting them on a rack beside the door.  
  
"You invited Draco? Wow Herm, I didn't know you had it in you," said Lavender, speaking for the first time.  
  
"Yeah, me neither," said Parvati.  
  
Blaise and Pansy still looked at each other with a knowing look.  
  
"Yeah, well, he was Pansy's and Blaise's guest, so I'm not even talking," replied Hermione curtly.  
  
"Ok, fine," said Lavender, going into the kitchen. All the girls, and Justin, knew the place by heart, as this was like there second home since two years. The whole group followed and the made some slushies for the boys.  
  
In the living room, Justin and Draco had turned off the television, were now sitting on a sofa, each had his own of course, and were talking about girls.Typical.  
  
"So, Granger got pretty hot over the summer, didn't she," said Draco, looking at Justin for any trace of an answer.  
  
"You know, you can call her Hermione, it won't hurt her, and yes, she did change. The first month, she went to the States with some of her other wizard friends, and they taught her a lot. She didn't only change physically, but mentally too. She's really changed," replied the other boy, looking at the ceiling dreamilly.  
  
"Yes, and I'm Santa Claus. Look, I'm not sure she changed that much, I'm sure she's still the usual bookworm, mudblood, know-it-all Granger."  
  
"No dude, you got to believe me, she's really let loose this past month. I can tell this year is gonna be unlike all the other previous ones," replied Justin.  
  
"Like I said, and I'm Santa Claus." And the conversation ended there as the girls came in the living room, carrying slushie trays.  
  
"Ok, you can have blueberry, orange, strawberry, watermelon, lime, rasberry, cherry, and one of my friends gave me a charm so you can put a bit of alcohol in it, it taste so good," said Hermione. Justin looked at Draco. The Slytherin Sex God rolled his eyes.   
  
"That's only normal that she likes alcohol, she's a teen for god's sake," whispered Draco to Justin's ear.  
  
Everyone ordered their slushie and everyone sat on a sofa. Lavander sat beside Justin on one sofa, Padma and Parvati sat on another one, Blaise and Pansy were both sprawled on the floor, and Hermione and Draco each had a bean bag Draco's green of course, and Hermione's dark blue. They opened the television, and Hermione put the DVD Resident evil in. When it started, she summoned some popcorn, some beer, some chips, candies and lots of other things.  
  
Everyone took a beer since they had finished their slushies, and they ate anything their hands came across.  
  
During the movie, Lavender screamed a couple of times, and started snuggling against Justin. He didn't mind, of course. Hermione neither, they were over. Hermione also got scared a couple of times, and she realized at the end of the movie, that her bean bag was almost glued to Draco's. She noticed this, and stood up to collect the empty beer bottle so he wouldn't see it.  
  
Halfway through clean up time, the doorbell echoed throughout the Mansion.  
  
"What the fuck, everyone's here, who could that be?" asked Hermione. She quickly put the bottles down, and ran to the door. When she opened, she was immediately tackled to the floor b a huge mass of bodies. SHe opened her eyes, and saw two red haired heads, and one jet black haired one.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK!!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE ON A VACATION!!!!" screamed Hermione loud enough for the whole household to hear. Luckily enough, no one except the teens were in the Mansion at that time.  
  
"Yes, happy to see you too," replied Ginny, sarcasm dripping from her voice.  
  
"I'm just...surprised," said Hermione, giving Ginny another hug.  
  
Meanwhile, in the living room upstairs, the three Slytherins panicked and ran downstairs to see what the commotion was about.  
  
"If it isn't Weasley, Weasellette and Potter," said Draco, when he saw the reunion in the entryway.  
  
"That's it Malfoy, you're in my Mansion, so you're gonna follow my rules. If you're staying here until the end of vacations, you're gonna have to start calling everyone by their first names, including me Harry, Ron and Ginny," said Hermione, obviously mad that he had the nerve to call her friends by their last names in her house.  
  
"Fine....Hermione," said Draco, as if saying her name for the first time. And with that, he marched back up to the living room.  
  
"What was that all about, and Hermione, why are all these Slytherins in your house?" asked Ron, outraged that Hermione could possibly be engaging in friendly activities with Slytherins.  
  
"Ron," started Hermione slowly, talking as if Ron were a third grade."Pansy, Blaise and Malfoy are here because I'm having a party. They're gonna stay over here until th vacations end, and we're all gonna go back to Hogwarts together. Don't ask about Malfoy, Pansy dragged him along," she said, throwing a glare in Pansy's direction. "And if you're gonna stay here too, you're gonna have to be nice to them, as long as everyone else. Anything else?"  
  
"Um," said Harry quietly. "Just who else is there?"  
  
"There's Pansy, Malfoy, Blaise, Justin, Padma, Parvat, Lavender, and you three obviously," she replied.  
  
"Ohh, and Herm," started Pansy. "If you asked Malfoy to call you by your first name, along with Harry, Ron and Ginny here, I think it would only be fair that you call him by his first name too."  
  
"Fine, I'll call him Draco , "said Hermione."Well, put your coats on the rack, and join the party," she said to the new threesome. She walked back up to the living room, Blaise and Pansy quickly following.  
  
When she entered the living room, everything was dark. She turned around to see if Pansy and Blaise were still following her, but turned out they weren't. She kept advancing in the dark, gripping her wand a little tightly.  
  
When she was quite sure she was in the middle of the room, she said,"Hello? Are you guys still here? Come on, get out it isn't funny."  
  
Nobody answered. When she started to panic, she remembered she was a witch, and took out her wand. She quickly whispered Lumos and from the tip of her wand glowed a little light. As soon as the light had opened, she received an egg on her head, followed by many others, not only on her head.  
  
"IM GONNA KILL YOU ALL IF ITS THE LAST THING I DO," she screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
She heard a giggle from the back of the room, and quickly tried to find out who it was. It was to no avail, since the person ran out of the room. Everyone ran out of the room in fact. Hermione followed them, leaving her wand behind, in the living room.  
  
She chased the lot outside, and ran until the first ones ahead were reaching the lake. They probably knew what Hermione had in mind, and quickly transfigured their clothes into their swimming suits, and jumped into the lake.  
  
Of course, Malf...Draco didn't want to jump in because he didn't want to ruin his hair. Hermione didn't care about his hair, also transfigured her clothes into a swimming suit, and jump on Draco, pushing him into the lake. He was still fully-dressed, which was pretty funny to see. Everyone, who were now in the lake, were laughing at Malfoy. Ginny and lavender were laughing so hard, the were crying.I guess the only one who didn't find it funny, was Draco.  
  
"Granger, I'm gonna get you!!!" he screamed before going underwater. Everyone ceased their laughter, and wondered where Draco had gone. After about 45 seconds, Pansy and Blaise started to worry about him.  
  
"Draco," said Pansy."Were are you Draco?!"  
  
"DRACO!!!" screamed Blaise.  
  
She immediately stopped when she saw Hermione being pulled underwater roughly. She smiled wisely.  
  
Underwater, Draco and Hermione were going at it. (AN not IT you pervs!) Hermione was persisting on beating the hell out of Draco...Well, she was only punching him lightly as to not hurt hurt him. And as much as Draco wanted to, he couldn't hit Hermione. It was part of the Malfoy code : no hitting girls (physically).  
  
Draco suddenly got an idea. He put his two arms out, and tickled Hermione senseless. He tickled her until she starte to make funny face, and pointed upwards. Suddenly understanding what she was trying to say, he let go of her, and swam fastly to the surface. Hermione followed suit.  
  
"Oh my god, Hermione!" said Pansy as she threw her arms around Hermione's neck.  
  
"We all thought something had ate you, until we remembered Draco wanted vengance," said Blaise, as she hugged Hermione too.  
  
All the while, Draco was smirking, then he remembered what he did to Hermione in the lake, quickly blushed, and made his face emotionless once more.  
  
Hermione had to do a double-take. 'Did i just see Malfoy blush? A MALFOY BLUSHING?? Will wonders never cease to amaze me?' Hermione thought. She was the only one who saw Malfoy blushing though.  
  
"Um, I'm kinda getting cold, and hungry while we're at it," said Justin, the tip of his nose starting to get pink-ished colored   
  
"Yeah, that might be a good idea," said Harry, as he got out of the lake, and conjured himself a towel..  
  
"Is there place for two in there?" asked Ginny provocatively.  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione gasped.  
  
"It's ok Herm, Harry and I have been seeing each other since the beginning of the summer," said Ginny, while snuggling closer to Harry under the towel.  
  
"Oh, ok," said Hermione, embarrased by the fact that she didn't know this.  
  
"I always knew you had a thing for the Weasele- I mean Weasley, Potter," said Draco, also conjuring a towel and drying himself.  
  
"Shut up Draco," said Pansy hitting him upside the head.  
  
Within the 10 minutes that followed, everyone got out of the lake, dried themselves, and headed back to the Mansion. Back inside, Hermione, Pansy, Blaise and Ginny went to the kitchen to prepare something to eat for the rest of the gang.  
  
"So 'Mione, any boys ahead?" asked Pansy, trying to get a hint as if she liked Draco. It was starting to get obvious that she and Blaise were trying to match them up.   
  
"Well, you want the truth, right?" she asked, not sure if she should tell the girls of her relationship with Justin.  
  
"No shit sherlock, no shit," said Blaise, rolling her eyes.  
  
Hermione laughed, and said,"Well, I just only stopped seeing Justin-" However, she was interrupted by Ginny.  
  
"But I thought you guys were done through since the end of last term?!" she said disbelievingly.  
  
"Don't interrupt," said Hermione, and Ginny swore she saw her eyes glow red a few seconds, before returning back to their original color. She shook her head, saying to herself she must be going crazy.  
  
"See, Justin and I stopped seeing each other as boyfriend and girlfriend at the beginning of Easter, last year. During the holidays, he got a girlfriend, and slept with he two times. When he came back, he told me his new girlfriend wasn't as good as me, so we became...fuck friends, as my american friends once so wisely put it. So while he had a girlfriend, he was two-timing them with me. I knew that, but I didn't care, he was a good lay. We just recently stopped. This afternoon actually," Hermione said absently, while making some hot-dogs.  
  
"Why did you give him up?! He's one one the hottest guys I know!" said Pansy, looking at Hermione with big eyes.  
  
"Well, we tried to sleep together this afternoon, but I stopped before he took my knickers off, I told him I didn't feel anything when we did it anymore."  
  
"SO...he's single now?" asked Blaise.   
  
"Yeah, I guess," said Hermione, taking the hot dog buns out of the micro-wave.  
  
Blaise was a hot girl. She was slightly taller than her by just a few inches, she had quite a nice bust and nice curves too. She had long black hair which stopped a little lower than her shoulders. She also had the brightest green eyes Hermione had ever seen, including Harry's. Finishing the look off, she always wore make-up. Not too much, but just enough. Although she was nice, Hermione knew she wasn't Justin's type, and that he was already starting to get interested by Lavender.  
  
"Yes, but that's not what I asked," said Pansy, rolling her eyes."I asked you if there was a boy that was interesting you as of now."  
  
"No not really, but don't even try matching me up with somebody. My old muggle friends tried last year, and they hooked me up with this looser nerd...urgh," said Hermione remembering some memories. This so-called nerd had tried to kiss her a few times, and even slapped her butt once, but Hermione decided to end the 'date' when she caught him looking down her bra, over her shoulder.  
  
"Not even with a blonde?" asked Blaise with a wicked smile. Hermione was still oblivious to what they were trying to do to her.  
  
"No, not right now. Give me a couple of weeks, then I'll let you match me with someone if I didn't start dating someone already," said Hermione as she carried the tray of hot dogs upstairs.  
  
Ginny caught on the Blaise and Pansy's plan, turned her head, and looked at the pair with a look of surprise on her face. Pansy winked at her, Ginny nodded, and turned her head again as Hermione led them up the stairs.  
  
When they entered the living room, this one more spacious than the other, with less books, and no television this time, Hermione and the three other girls put down their platters on the little tables.  
  
"Ok, there's hot dogs, hamburgers, club sandiwches, poutines, french fries, a a few of my favorite drinks," said Hermione, pointing to each thing as she said it.  
  
"You expect me to eat MUGGLE food," said Draco, obvisouly outraged.  
  
"Of course not, I want you to go throw them in the toilet," said Hermione sarcastically.  
  
"Sarcasm suits you well Granger," said Draco before taking a bite out of a hot dog."P'wetty goo'," he said, with some of the hot dog in his mouth.  
  
Hermione shook her head sadly.'I guess all boys are the same at the table, even Malfoys," she thought.

AN: Well, that's another chapter guys, hope you liked it! Reviews would be greatly appreciated now!!!!  
  
Next chapter: -The gang goes to sleep in Hermione's bedroom.  
  
-Hermione gets another visit from her mum in her dream.  
  
-Draco and Justin talk about the girls again, especially Hermione.  
  
-Pansy, Blaise and Ginny are making a plan....  
  
That's all folks.  
  
Now.......  
  
...........PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks!! 


	6. Chapter five, Truth or Dare

AN: I dont have much to say this time, except I just recently bought everything JK Rowling owns for a mesely 5 bucks....not, she still owns it all, sad sigh. Oh well, better luck next chapter, loll.  
  
Last time :  
  
"Ok, there's hot dogs, hamburgers, club sandiwches, poutines, french fries, a a few of my favorite drinks," said Hermione, pointing to each thing as she said it.  
  
"You expect me to eat MUGGLE food," said Draco, obvisouly outraged.  
  
"Of course not, I want you to go throw them in the toilet," said Hermione sarcastically.  
  
"Sarcasm suits you well Granger," said Draco before taking a bite out of a hot dog."P'wetty goo'," he said, with some of the hot dog in his mouth.  
  
Hermione shook her head sadly.'I guess all boys are the same at the table, even Malfoys," she thought.  
  
After the gang's 'dinner', although it would be more like midnight snack, they went up to Hermione's bedroom. In the bedroom, Malfoy's eyes came out of their sockets.  
  
"Shit, this bedroom is almost as big as mine. Hey Gran- I mean Hermione! Where do you get all your money?"  
  
Hermione chose to ignore his comment, and proceeded to divide the bedroom in two. She transfigured the whole floor to become matress' and made them more comfortable.  
  
After that, the girls went into the bathroom to change while the boys changed in the room. When Hermione was done changing, she opened her bathroom door, and went into her bedroom. Though she forgot that the guys were changing there.  
  
"AHH!" screamed Ron. "HERMIONE, we're changing damnit!"  
  
"Calm down Ron, I already saw your-" started Hermione, but was cut off by Ron again.  
  
"HERMIONE!!!"  
  
"Ok, ok," said Hermione. She turned, and ran straight into Malfoy, and got knocked down on the floor. 'What luck' she thought sarcastically. Although she went down to the floor, Malfoy too fell. And right on top of Hermione he landed.  
  
Hermione looked up at Draco with big eyes. She could feel his hard chest, his toned abs, his hard pecks, his well defined- 'STOP' screamed a part of her mind.  
  
'NO, don't stop.' screamed another.  
  
Hermione blushed, looked away, but didn't feel Malfoy move. When he still didn't move, she looked back up at him. He was looking right at her with an un-describable look. There was something in his eyes Hermione just couldn't put her finger on.  
  
She blushed even more when she started to feel his growing erection though his silk boxers which were the only thing he as wearing at the time. He blushed too, then rolled off of Hermione, stood up, and went out of the room, onto Hermione's balcony to get some fresh air.  
  
Hermione inhaled deeply before getting up and going back into the bathroom. Luckily, no one saw the close encounter between the two except Justin, Blaise, Pansy and Ginny. Padma was in the shower, Parvati and Lavender were obsessing over the 'tons of make up Hermione had', and Ron and Harry were too busy looking at Hermione's Thunderbolt 7000, the broom that her so-called parents got her at the end of last year.  
  
(AN: I really don't know if that kind of broom exists, I just made it up. Oh well, on with the story.)  
  
Draco's P.O.V  
  
Draco was on the balcony, both elbows resting on the rail as his erection started to disappear. He looked up the the moon for a while. He had just touched the greatest breast in the world. Her well toned stomach. She was so skinny for a girl- no, woman, her age. She not only had the body of a goddess, she also looked like one.   
  
When he had been on top of her, he was always looking onto her eyes. Had no one else been in the room, Draco had taken her right there and now, but alas, there was no such luck. And she looked so sexy in her black and red flanel pants and red silk camisole.  
  
'YOU GOTTA STOP THINKING THAT!' screamed Draco's conscience.  
  
'Is it my fault if she's so good looking?' asked another voice.  
  
'NO, but...well, ARGH! YOU SHOULDN'T BE THINKING THOSE THOUGHTS!!'  
  
'You're right, ok.' said the other voice quietly, as if fearing the stronger part of Draco's mind.  
  
And with that, Draco went back into Hermione's room.  
  
"So good of you to grace us with your presence," said Pansy, sounding like Professor Snape when Draco was late.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," he replied back.  
  
He looked around the room, and found that everyone was there, including Hermione, - 'STOP THAT THIS INSTANT- and they were all siting in a circle.  
  
"What are ya'll playing?" he asked all of them generally.  
  
It was Hermione who answered."We're playing a game of truth of dare. Wanna play?" she said not really looking interested.  
  
"Whatever," he said, sitting beside Justin.  
  
"So, everyone knows how to play then?" asked Blaise one last time. Everyone nodded their head or said 'yes'. "Well then....LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!"  
  
"What the..?" said Pansy.  
  
"Muggle saying," said Blaise.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Ok, so we all have to roll two dice, the one with the highest number starts," said Hermione, conjuring up dice for everyone.  
  
Everyone rolled their dice, and it was Ron who got highest of the gang with double six.  
  
"Ok, hum...." he said, thinking about who he should ask his first question. "Harry, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth," he replied.  
  
"You're boring Potter," mumbled Draco, earning himself a nudge in the ribs, courtesy of Pansy.  
  
"Who did you lose your virginity to?" asked Ron to Harry.  
  
"Hermione," he replied fastly. "And I think it was her first time too." He winked at her.  
  
"Actually, it wasn't my first time," she said.  
  
"Who was it then?" asked Ron, now curious to who Hermione lost her virginity to.  
  
"I believe you can only ask one question to one person only during your turn, isn't that right Ron?" said Hermione, sounding like her nosy, know-it-all self again.  
  
"Fine then, Harry your turn."  
  
"Ok then, Hermione, truth or dare?" asked Harry.  
  
"Dare," she said, knowing he would've asked who it was to she lost her virginity, and she didn't want to answer that question.  
  
"Are we allowed to ask for other people's help for a dare?" asked Harry.  
  
"Sure, why not," said Pansy, shrugging.  
  
Harry and Ron got together and whispered for about 30 seconds. When they lifted their heads, they both had big grins on their faces.  
  
"Ok, you have to choose between telling us who you lost your virginity to, kiss Malfoy, or sit in only your underwear for the rest of the game," said Harry, knowing she wouldn't choose the last two, and would have to tell her secret.  
  
"Ok, I'm going to sit in my underwear the rest of the game," she said as if it were no big deal.  
  
She went into the bathroom, changed and came out wearing a very sexy looking, red silk bra, with an also sexy, and very revealing red g-string.  
  
Everyone in the circled except Justin, having seen her more than a dozen times, stared at her. She sat down between Blaise and Pansy.  
  
Draco could feel his boxers starting to get tighter by the second. 'GODDAMNIT, just don't look at her for god's sake.' told him his conscience. Draco took that piece of advice and tried not to look at her.  
  
"Ok, Pansy, truth or dare?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Truth," she replied a little too quickly. Hermione thought for a while, and finally decided on her question.  
  
"Were you still a virgin, who, in the circle, would you most want to lose your virginity to?" she said to Pansy.  
  
Pansy blushed, and looked around the circle. She knew who she wanted, but just didn't wan to voice it.  
  
"Oh oh, I have an idea," said Blaise suddenly. "If you refuse a dare, or a truth, you have to sit in your underwear for the rest of the game, like Herm."  
  
Everyone nodded their head, except Pansy, who got up, and went into the bathroom. She came out in a black lacy bra, and matching knickers.   
  
"Alright then, Hermione, truth or dare?" asked Pansy.  
  
"Me again?Alright......DARE!" she said defiantly.  
  
"You're gonna regret the day you ever chose to play this game with us Hermione Granger," said Pansy while thinking of a good dare for her friend. Ginny and Blaise started planning with her after a while. After 5 minutes, they finally decided on what to make her do.  
  
"Alright Granger, you have to do a lap dance to Draco, on the song 'Shake it fast' from Mystical," said Blaise with a smirk.  
  
Draco blushed and Hermione looked at her three supposedly friends with murdering looks. Ginny squealed, went to turn on the stereo,and put the song 'Shake it fast' on. She put it on full blast, and Pansy conjured a comfortable chair for Draco.  
  
Draco went to sit in it, while Hermione asked Pansy if she had to.  
  
"Since you're already in your underwear, if you choose to refuse, you'll need to sit bare naked for the rest of the game," she answered.   
  
Hermione groaned and set to work. She walked up sexily to Draco, went to the back of the chair, and put her arms around his neck. She was surprised by his baby soft skin, and was starting to like the feeling. She snapped out of her thoughts and started swinging her hips to the rhythm.  
  
She swayed back and forth before going to the front of the chair. She put her right knee in between Draco's two legs, and put her left foot on his shoulder. She started to rub his shoulder with her foot, and when she saw he closed his eyes in ectasy, she smirked.   
  
She turned around, and Draco opened his eyes to the sudden movement. She was now sitting in his lap and grinding into him to the beat. Draco was now getting really turned on.  
  
She turned around again, and sat on his erection, and put her legs both sides of his arms. Draco looked at her with big eyes. If his eyes drifted downwards, he could get a good glympse of- 'STOP THINKING 'BOUT THAT I SAID!' screamed his conscience, but he didn't listen. He looked Hermione straight in the eyes, and noticed she was doing the same thing.  
  
She kept on grinding to the beat a little more before reaching up and licking Draco's face. She licked him from the bottom of his face, on the lips, beside his nose, and went to lick his earlobe. She nibbled one it a bit before stading up on the chair and moving to the rhythm again.   
  
When Pansy saw Draco's face, she knew he was close to coming so she went up to the stereo and shut it off.  
  
Hermione stop her movements, and Draco got off the chair.  
  
"I think that's enough action for tonight," said Pansy. "Game's over."  
  
"That ain't fair, we didn't even get a chance to get a truth or dare," said Parvati to Lavender.  
  
"Deal with it," said Padma to the girls. She didn't even want to lay the game anyways, so why bother to care...  
  
Everyone lay down on the matress' and slowly drifted off to dreamland. It was a little more harder for Hermione and Draco, given that they had to share a matress. Even though They were both at the opposite ends, they still couldn't sleep.   
  
Draco got up, went outside on the balcony for some fresh air. Hermione, who had pretended to be asleep until then, got up, and followed him. She stepped outside without making any sound, and watched Draco. With the moon's light, his hair shined and it made him look like a god. 'Damn it, can't you go for 30 minutes without thinking he's hot' asked a part of her mind, but Hermione couldn't hear, she was in a trance.  
  
She slowly walked top the edge of the balcony and rested her elbows on the metal railing. Draco turned his head slightly to look at her, then turned his head back up to look at the sky. Hermione went to sit on a matress, which was on the balcony.  
  
She sat down, and looked up at the stars. She found a couple of constellations, but soon drifted off to sleep. A couple of minutes later, Draco looked at her, and knew the she was truly asleep because of her steady breathing.  
  
He went to lay down on the matress and looked up at the stars too. Within a couple of seconds, he was sleeping.  
  
When Draco woke up the next morning, he felt something on his chest. He looked down and saw that it was Hermione. He slowly pushed her off of him as to not wake her up, and went inside. Once inside, he discovered that no one was in the room anymore, and that the matress; had all disappeared. Once again, the room was clean of everything.   
  
Draco dressed up, and went downstairs to try and find everyone. No one was inside, so he went outside to the pool. Justin, Ginny,Ron, Pansy and Harry were swimming, Parvati and Lavender were tanning, Padma was eating breakfast, and Blaise was reading the morning paper.   
  
When Blaise heard his feet on the marble floor, she looked up from her paper.  
  
"Hey lover boy! Want some toast?" she said.  
  
"I'm no lover boy. If you want to know, we both couldn't sleep last night in the room so we went outside, Hermione got asleep on the matress and a couple of minutes i fell asleep too. We just woke up like that. Oh and also there's the fact that she's a mudblood, know-it-all bitch...."  
  
"Alright alright I think we got the point," she said."Lover boy," she added in a quiet whisper.  
  
"I heard that," warned Draco as he sat down, taking the toast Blaise had offered him. Blaise continued to read her paper, while Draco looked around.  
  
'Looks like all mudbloods aren't always poor. Oh well' he thought. He munched on his toast for a while before hearing the door open. He turned his head to the side, and saw Hermione was coming outside. She was dressed in some low, white, hip-huggers, and had on a pink tank-top that exposed a bit of cleavage and her shoes were some fresh, that were pink. She looked radiant. Of course that might've been the sun.  
  
"Hey you," said Pansy, coming out of the pool."Have a good night's sleep?" she asked, throwing a wink Draco's way. Fortunetly, Hermione missed that wink.  
  
"Yeah, pretty much, got a bit chilly since I went outside, but it was ok," she replied.  
  
"So, what're we doing today?" asked Ron, also coming out of the pool.  
  
"I don't know, we cant do pretty much anything we want. We can go to the city, we could have a movie marathon, I hear Lord of the Rings is a great and long trilogy...or we could just stay here, lounge beside the pool, anything basically," said Hermione taking the toast, half-eaten, that Draco was about to put in his mouth, and ate it.  
  
"Hey, that was mine," he said.  
  
"Deal with it," said Hermione sleepily, really not looking for a morning battle of the wits.  
  
"Hmph," said the sex-god while sitting back down on his chair.  
  
"Oh just take another one will you, and stop acting like you're the king of the world," said Hermione.  
  
"Shut up you- you- you mudblood!" Draco said.  
  
"Oh great insult by the way."  
  
"Of course, at least I have the wit to make better come backs."  
  
"Sure, 'mudblood' is one of your greatest come backs, I've heard it for what like 5 years now?"  
  
"At least my come backs are real."  
  
"Which of my come backs weren't real? Huh? It's true, you are an insufferable git, trying to suck up to Snape, getting all the glory in you house, making everyone do anything just by lifting your little finger. You know what Malfoy, I'm sick of you! Sick of you and your habits. I'M SICK OF YOU!!" raged Hermione. She then turned around, gave Malfoy a slap and ran back up to the manor.  
  
"Whoops," said Draco sarcastically.  
  
"Um, you really shouldn't have done that Draco,she's gonna be furious for the rest of the time we'll be here," said Ginny.  
  
"Who cares, she's just a lowly mudblood anyways, let her cry like the baby she is," he replied equally, aslo storming up to the manor.  
  
"Whoops," said Ginny, imitating Draco's earlier sarcastic comment.  
  
"Oh well, let's play Marco Polo," said Harry, still in the pool.  
  
Everyone who wasn't in the pool transfigured their clothes into their swimming suit and jumped in he pool. Everyone except Parvati and Lavender, saying they wanted a great tan.  
  
Hermione was running through the halls of her mansion searching for a place to hide out. She finally ended up in front of her bedroom.'Of course' she thought sarcastically.  
  
She went inside and turned her stereo on full blast. It was the song 'Get Low' by Lil' Jon and the Eastside Boys. She then sat on her bed, put her hand under her matress and looked for something. A couple of seconds later, her hand came out with something that looked a lot like a diary, oh, it was a diary.  
  
She closed all the lights except her bedside table lamp and started scribbling furiously in her diary.  
  
Draco was walking in around in Hermione's manor. Not looking for anything particular, he was just wandering around.  
  
He ended up in front of an midnight blue colored door with a dragon with a snake tangled in the dragon's foot imprinted on it. He walked up to it put his hand on the doorhandle.  
  
Hermione didn't hear the door open. It was only when she heard her dragon roar that she looked up from her diary. Draco was standing in the doorway observing her.  
  
'HOW DARE HE' she thought angrily. She picked up the closest thing beside her, which happened to be her book of spells grade 7, and threw it at him. He, having great reflexes, closed the door quickly and heard the book bang on the door inside.  
  
'Close call' he thought, sighing.  
  
I know, lame way to end it. Oh well, just want you to know I want some reviews, reviews, oh and I also want lots of reviews, so REVIEW!  
  
Thanks! 


End file.
